


New Years

by goldenzel



Series: SBI Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Family Dynamics, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzel/pseuds/goldenzel
Summary: Tommy goes into 2021 by celebrating New Years with some of his closest friends.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	New Years

“This year sucked,” Tommy thought as he walked home from picking up the shopping on New Year’s Eve. When his parents had mentioned that they were short on food that morning during breakfast, he jumped at the chance to escape the stuffy house.

What he didn’t think about was how cold it would be. Tommy had only taken a coat in his eagerness to leave the house. His fingers were pink and he could barely feel them, so he stopped and put the heavy bags down. Tommy took out his airpods, pausing Mr. Brightside by The Killers on his phone. His mind wandered to when Wilbur had shown him the song a couple weeks ago and he had immediately added it to his playlist, enjoying the tune a lot more than expected.

Focusing back on the task at hand, he stuffed the airpods in his pockets, knelt down and grabbed the shopping, and jogged home.

\----------------------------

Tommy collapsed in his bed, staring at the textured ceiling. He had let his parents put away the food, too tired and cold to care, then taken a shower and spent the day editing and uploading the best of 2020 video for his channel. It was supposed to come out yesterday, but he had forgotten subtitles for a lot of the clips. 

Looking out the window, he realized it was completely pitch black outside. Tommy pulled out his phone to look at the time and cursed under his breath. It was 8:03 and he was late. Wilbur and Phil had insisted that they had to stream a sort of party that the pair had planned and invited him, Techno, Tubbo. 

Tommy hurried to his computer and opened discord, searching for their usual recording channel. Wilbur had said that he was going to stream, so Tommy didn’t have to bother with his normal routine. He found the four of them in the chill one instead and joined quickly.

“The big man is here!” Tommy instantly switched into his online personality, shouting into the mic.

“You’re late Tommy,” Wilbur spoke with an annoyed tone.

“Sorry, I was busy editing the Best of Tommy 2020 video.” On his other monitor, Tommy typed in Wilbur’s twitch channel and opened his stream to see Wilbur still on webcam mode, guitar in hand. “Were you singing about girls Will?”

“Actually Tubbo requested Dancing Queen,” Phil laughed, bringing a smile onto Tommy’s face. Phil had one of those laughs that put you in a better mode every time you heard it.

“Guess that bit is over then,” Wilbur faked a disappointed look and set his guitar to the side, sparking lots of sad spam in his chat.

“No you’ve upset chat!” exclaimed Tubbo. After a short pause, he spoke again. “And me too!”

“Hmm..” Wilbur thought for a moment, then came up with an idea. “I was going to leave the decision up to Tommy, but since he was late I’ll ask Techno to decide.”

“What the fuck man,” Tommy groaned, leaning back into his chair. “That isn’t fair, it was only by like two minutes!”

“L,” Techno chuckled, sparking a loud argument between himself and Tommy. The chat spammed things like “BROTHERS” and “TECHNO’S RIGHT” or “TOMMY’S RIGHT,” making the rest of the group tease the chat with bickering in the background.

Eventually they all calmed down, forgetting what they were even fighting about.

“Since we got off track, I’m going to read out the plan for tonight,” Wilbur announced to his stream. “Techno demanded Party Games on Hypixel so that’s what we are doing first-”

“I didn’t demand Party Games, I just want to destroy all of you at a superior game.”

“Just to spite you I am going to win Technoblade,” Tommy interrupted.

“Shut up Tommy,” Wilbur smiled. “After that is a small game of Jackbox, by high request from chat. That’ll last a couple hours and then we are going to end the stream.”

The chat went by quickly, making it hard for Tommy to read, but he could see their disappointment about ending the stream early and excitement for Jackbox.

“You guys should celebrate with your families,” said Phil, amused by the chat. 

“Imagine watching Minecraft streamers instead of spending time with your family, couldn’t be me.” Techno spoke in his monotone voice, a hint of laughter in his tone.

Tubbo started giggling again as the group picked up the pace of the stream, joining Hypixel and playing with a few random fans. Jackbox was filled with jokes and lighthearted arguing, as expected.

“I’m sorry chat but it’s one hour until New Years.” said Wilbur, back on face cam with his friends talking about a particularly chaotic Jackbox game in the background. “Say bye guys.”

“Bye chat!”

“Byeeee.”

“SEE YOU LATER BITCHES!”

Tubbo, Techno, and Tommy said goodbye with Phil laughing over them as Wilbur ended the stream with a smile on his face.

“So do you guys want to watch that movie?” Tubbo asked.

“I mean I’m kinda tired-”

“Techno it’s literally like 3 pm for you,” Phil chuckled.

“If we’re watching a movie I’m going to go get a snack,” Tommy declared, pulling his headset off of his head and shaking his messy hair out. Taking his empty water bottle with him, he went downstairs, greeting his parents who were on the sofa and grabbing a bar of chocolate that he bought earlier from the cabinet and slipping it into his hoodie pocket. He took some ice from the icebox and turned the sink faucet on, filling the bottle with water and ice.

Tommy screwed the lid back on the bottle and hurried back upstairs, waving to his parents as he passed them. He closed his bedroom door and fell into his chair, putting his headphones back on and the water bottle and candy on his desk.

Wilbur was on his rant about anteaters again, this time with Techno chiming in and disagreeing with Wilbur.

“Have you seen their tails Technoblade? They are literally as long as their body. What’s the fucking point?”

“Bruh. Maybe you should leave random animals alone and stop arguing for no reason.”

“You know he’s right Will,” said Phil, trying to end the argument. 

“Do you want me to share the movie over discord Phil?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah that’d be easiest.”

The group eventually calmed down and started the movie, an occasional comment made by Tubbo and Wilbur who had already seen the movie.

Tommy didn’t pay much attention. He was lost in his thoughts, reflecting on the past year. Yes, it had been fucked up but he wouldn’t be where he was today if the virus never forced them to quarantine. He wouldn’t have met so many people and made the content that he was proud of. Most of all, he wouldn’t have found his family. They liked to joke about it, but Tommy knew that Techno and Wilbur were practically his older brothers, and Phil was their dad, with Tubbo being the friend that was so close to them that he was a part of the family.

“Tommy?” 

He was snapped back to reality, realizing Tubbo was saying his name accompanied by loud fireworks outside his window.

“Yeah?

“It’s one minute till midnight big man, you almost missed it!”

“Sorry, I’m here now.” Tommy noticed he hadn’t eaten his candy bar, and decided to save it for later.

“Ten, nine, eight-” Wilbur started shouting out the time as it ticked closer to 12:00.

“Six, five, four, three, two-” Tubbo and Tommy joined in on the countdown.

“HAPPY NEW YEARS!” Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy yelled while Phil and Techno clapped in the background. Loud, booming fireworks echoed outside Tommy’s window.

The family sat in comfortable silence for a minute, appreciating each other’s company, until Tommy decided to speak.

“Honestly man, you were the people who made this shitty year so much better, and I- I love you guys.” He was quiet, not accustomed to being so affectionate to anyone.

“Awww Tommy we love you too.” Phil reassured the boy, wishing he could hug him.

“Jeez, I didn’t know we were getting all sappy,” said Techno before getting interrupted by Wilbur.

“Oh shut up Techno you love us.”

“Way to kill the mood Techno,” Tubbo laughed.

“Thanks guys,” Tommy listened as the group started a new conversation, a smile on his face. He didn’t know what to expect in the coming year, but the beginning was already amazing because he knew his family was by his side.


End file.
